Her Broken Melody
by Ethereal Dreams
Summary: It seemed, she grimly mused, it had rained every night since they died. A dry smile broke out from her crispy blue lips. Harry Potter/OC. One Shot.


¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**  
**

**Her Broken Melody **

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

In the sombre hours of the night, a dark figure, hiding in the mask of darkness, emerged from the shadows. The figure's face was veiled behind her long water-logged tresses and her black robes were damp from the vicious rain. It seemed, she grimly mused, it had rained every night since they died. A dry smile broke out from her crispy blue lips.

The figure splashed and struggled through the muddy puddles, desperately attempting to reach her destination. Her worn boots were sagging under the force of impact and her weak legs were giving in to rest. The girl paid no heed to her body, focused, instead, on her will and power. Slowly, with what little strength was left in her, she ran. She didn't stop until she sighted it; the place where all her friends and professors were waiting for her once again, like every night; the cemetery.

She passed all the identical cracked pieces of stone, each one shaped as a cross, until she reached one in particular. _Harry Potter_ the engraved letters read. The girl fell to her knees, her eyes clamped shut and her hands came together in front of her chest, entangling each one of her skank, raunchy fingers with one another. _Harry Potter... the defendant of my honour, protector of my soul, guardian of my heart and owner to my whole... please, forgive me..._

_Catch me as I fall  
Say you're here and it's all over now  
Speaking to the atmosphere  
No one's here and I fall into myself  
This truth drives me  
Into madness  
I know I can stop the pain  
If I will it all away_

She wasn't sure why she was asking for forgiveness, for she had committed no sin. Perhaps it felt unjust for him to die in place of her or unfair for her to be alive when he wasn't. Without him, the sun seemed colder. It was the only part of day she looked forward to; coming every night, walking miles and miles, each step helping her climb the stairs to precious_ precious _death.

She willed herself not to cry, not again. She had cried enough tears and she wasn't about to cry once more. She must save herself until the end, when she could once again reclaim her powers as a witch and restore the Wizarding world as it used to be; a graceful and kind society with no war and no prophecies. If she could not do that then she will continue living as she was, telling everyone she comes across the grandiose story of Harry Potter until her story plagues the world and marks him as history's greatest hero!

She repeated her thoughts as she visited every one of her friends' and professors' graves, like a spellbinding chant._ Hermione Granger, the valiant queen; Ronald Weasley, the undaunted knight; Albus Dumbledore, the lord of goodness and purity..._

The girl eased herself up, and tried the best she could, to dust off the filth and scratches that had formed from kneeling on the rough gravel for so long. She smiled soberly, these scratches were nothing compared to the war; the undying adrenaline rush, the constant fear of death, the purple bruises, the blooded wounds... _those_ times were nothing compared to these!

_Don't turn away  
(Don't give in to the pain)  
Don't try to hide  
(Though they're screaming your name)  
Don't close your eyes  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
Don't turn out the light  
(Never sleep never die)  
_

With a final glance and a small wave, the girl left the cemetery and headed for the park to think, for a while, like she usually does. The rain had stopped and the early hours of morning were awaking, even though the silver moon was still dancing among the stars. The girl seated herself on a newly painted bench opposite the small forest of trees. The girl eased her eyes close. She was tired, she mused to herself, she was becoming more and more like a vampire each and every night.

It was like this ever since the war began. After 17 days of continuous battle, both sides lost the war. They were stubborn and thick-headed, they were both blinded by the thought of the other dying that they payed no heed to their own life! Ridiculous!

Her stomach released a low grumble signifying hunger. The girl smiled yet another sad smile, she had forgotten herself in the haste to make her dream come true; the dream of making Harry Potter a hero in history itself. She was so lost to insanity that she had even forgotten her own name. Now that she thought about it, what _was_ her name? Who was she? How old was she? Not even she knew the answers to such faded questions...

_I'm frightened by what I see  
But somehow I know  
That there's much more to come  
Immobilized by my fear  
And soon to be  
Blinded by tears  
I can stop the pain  
If I will it all away  
_

As she began to flood her mind with thoughts, her weary eyes spotted something amidst the trees, in the clearing. She ran to it, avoiding solids and rocks until she reached the _thing_ covered by dead leaves. She brushes away the plants and leaves until the object before her became more identifiable. It was very large... and dirty. The girl ran her fingers along the long row of the once white bars, now covered in dirt and seeds. She involuntarily jumped when she heard a loud pattern of sound erupting to the air, only to be whisked away by the passing breeze. It was a piano.

Though some of the keys were indented and one of the piano's legs were broken, it was still usable. The girl carelessly emptied a nearby public bin onto the dirty ground and placed it, upside down, before the piano. She seated herself down upon it and after a few minutes of silence, she started to play. She hadn't the slightest clue what she was doing but as far as she could tell, the sound was not bad. In fact, it was pretty good. Not long after, she started singing. Her voice was at first, rusty and hoarse from lack of use, but gradually softened and her tone itself rang in the moist air, like silken whispers in the early hours of the morning.

As she sung, true and bold, her memories flooded back to her like an ocean's waves. Harry, Hermione, Ron... and her! There she was! She was sitting near the lake, laughing melodiously with her friends. Ele...- Eleanor...-Eleanor Fi- Fia- Fiacre! That was it! That was her name; Eleanor Fiacre!

Soon her gentle rhythmic tap against keys turned into fierce anger. She became suddenly aware of what was to be her. What had happened to her, what happened to her home, her world? Everything she ever loved and cherished were gone, fading into darkness, one by one, just like how all her loved ones died, one by one. Her fingers paused halfway, as if frozen by a spell of ice. What she had just played, it was her broken melody, a reflection of her heart and soul. Two damaged pieces of her, torn and tattered, ripped and scattered...

_Fallen angels at my feet  
Whispered voices at my ear  
Death before my eyes  
Lying next to me I fear  
She beckons me  
Shall I give in  
Upon my end shall I begin  
Forsaking all I've fallen for  
I rise to meet the end  
_

Eleanor raised herself up from the bin's base and walked away. She disappeared into the early morning mist, smiling her sad, sorry smile, walking her slow, mysterious pace and singing her shattered, broken melody. With two departing words she disappeared. _Harry Potter._

_Servatis a pereculum.  
Servatis a maleficum_

_Servatis a pereculum.  
Servatis a maleficum  
_

_Servatis a pereculum.  
Servatis a maleficum_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Author: Ethereal Dreams**

**Song: 'Whisper' by Evanescence **

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤


End file.
